Programmable laser processors, e.g., for laser welding of or laser writing onto workpieces, are known in the art. Laser processors of this type can include movable scanner mirrors which can be adjusted via a CNC-controlled operating device to direct a laser processing beam onto a respective processing location on the workpiece. The laser processing beam can be focused with a comparatively large focal length, and, as a result, the distance between the scanner optics and the workpiece to be processed can be correspondingly large.
Known methods of programming laser processors, e.g., for the remote processing of workpieces, include guiding a directional laser beam into a desired processing location through adjustment of the scanner optics, e.g., using a joystick or keyboard, before the workpiece is actually processed. A set value of a CNC control for an operating device of the scanner optics, which corresponds to the desired processing location or course of the directional laser beam, is stored in the CNC control. This stored value can be used for subsequent workpiece processing with the laser processing beam.